


make you say wow

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN's Daily Lives! [23]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Differently named characters, Hyunjin and Felix are brothers, M/M, Multi, Seungmin and Woojin are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: Just an ordinary day at STRAY unit's apartment.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Series: HEVN's Daily Lives! [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373329
Kudos: 6





	make you say wow

**Author's Note:**

> i just thought of this after reading a chanlix abo fic by maknaeholic

“This is what I hate about you two.”

Said couple looked up from their blissed out cuddle pile to see Seungjin frowning at them. Hansung, who was right next to the couple, giggled even when he had averted his eyes from them.

“Shut up, Hana.”

Hansung shrugs but he could notice the couple in his periphery shuffling even closer together.

“Are you scenting him?!”

Seungjin's scandalized gasp echoes through the shared apartment.

Hyunjin peeks out from the kitchen and sees his brother actually scenting Chan.

“He is. By the gods, Lixie,” Hyunjin giggles and leaves Seungjin to huff in mock irritation.

“Dogs, the lot of you,” he says.

“It’s just me and Hyunjin _hyung_ though,” was Jihyun’s muffled remark as he continued scenting his husband.

Seungjin, who clearly hears it, walks out with an overdramatic exclamation and his hands raised up as if to ask the heavens why him.

Chan chuckles but nudges Jihyun with his nose, “You shouldn’t aggravate Seungjin _hyung_. He might poison your food or something.”

Seungmin snorts, “He would. Don’t let his soft mama bear face fool you. He won’t hesitate once you’ve irritated him enough.”

Jihyun quietly hums and nuzzles even closer to Chan, mumbling out a “Channie _hyung_ smells so good, though.”

“Of course he does, Lixie. He's your mate,” Hyunjin quips as he places a platter of butterfingers near Hansung, who absentmindedly thanks him.

Jihyun merely huffed which made Chan jump slightly at the sudden exhalation of air near his neck. He does slide his gaze to his older brother to ask, “Does Innie smell as good to you as Chan is to me?”

Minho, ruffling Hansung’s hair as he passes by, lets out a loud guffaw at the question. Hyunjin freezes and looks at Minho, horrified.

“Don’t say anything, _hyung_ , please.”

The elder merely chuckles and goes back into the kitchen but not before shouting a, “He’s worse than Jihyunnie!”

“ _Hyung_!”

Hyunjin quickly runs back to the kitchen and the others hear muffled shouting and a loud, amused, “Everyone already knows, Hyunjinnie. Give it up.”

“What’s the loud noise about?”

A sleepy Hanbin quickly finds his way towards Seungmin, the younger letting the half asleep elder rest his head on his lap. Seungmin immediately finds his fingers playing with his fiance’s hair.

“Seungjin _hyung_ saw Jihyunnie scenting Chan _hyung_.”

“Which is nothing new, honestly,” Seungmin adds.

Hanbin sleepily hums but doesn’t offer any verbal reply. Seungmin coos at that and the former grumbles, burrowing close to the latter’s stomach.

A few moments of undisturbed silence later, everyone in the living room looks up at the shuffling steps and sees their sleepy maknae rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Hyunjin _hyung_?”

Both Hansung and Seungmin let out a loud snort as they see Hyunjin basically teleporting from the kitchen to where Masami was still standing sleepily.

“Hi, baby. What is it?”

Masami merely grumbles then grabs Hyunjin by the back of his neck and forces the older into the crook of his neck.

“Jinnie _hyung_ mad. Needs Innie.”

Jihyun perks his head up at that, sharing a look with Hansung. Hanbin softly snorts, face still hidden on Seungmin's stomach, while the latter ignores the blatant PDA and continues playing with the former's hair.

Minho comes out of the kitchen and sees Hyunjin being petted by a more-asleep Masami.

“Yeah, Innie does that,” he says nonsensically, placing a cup of latte near Hansung.

Shifting his glance to Hyunjin who was still stiffly standing but clearly scenting Masami, “Comfy?”

Hyunjin shifts his head enough to still be able to scent his mate and to glare at Minho who only shrugs and cuddles close to his own mate. Hansung merely lets Minho jostle him and settles once the latter stills.

Seungjin surfaces later from his room to see the living room filled with cuddling couples. He huffs, amused.

“Ah, domesticity.”


End file.
